The Heat of Love and Ramen Noodles
by spiderwebbed
Summary: Sakura's coming over to teach Alexei a few tools of the cooking trade. It's nice having her so close- but is he the only who feels this way? [[Nyotalia]]


Sakura knocks on Alexei's door with quick raps on the burgundy wood. It only takes one before the door is yanked open to reveal Alexei standing on the other side. He tilts his head and moves aside to allow her to enter. There is a large brown paper bag in her hands and he takes it from her gingerly.  
"Ah, no, thank you, Alexei-kun." She smiles at him and clings to her bag. "I can carry it on my own." He moves his hands away and nods, shutting the door behind her with a quiet '_click_'. He is barefoot, as called by Belarusian tradition- and in a single moment were European and Asian cultures mesh well, she respectfully removes her shoes gingerly with one hand, then shrugs out of her jacket and places it on a hook, still balancing the single full grocery bag. He waits patiently, then hesitantly gestures toward her.

"Ah... that is... please... follow me, Sakura..." He leads her through simply decorated rooms with more antique furniture than modern. There is a mix mash, as though the person doesn't really care about the decoration types, exactly, but there is still a sense of organization in the traditional one-floored Belarusian home. He leads her to the kitchen. "Ah... this is the kitchen... Are you sure you want to do this...? I promise you that I'm... not... exactly... proficient in the kitchen..." Sakura chuckles, bringing her hand to cover her mouth. There's that glint of mischief that tell him that he is about to be schooled, put politely. She places her bag on the table and begins to remove and organize ingredients at a pace he can hardly follow. Leaning against his table, he taps his fingers against the surface restlessly, then ceases the movement of his hand as he listens to her speak.

"_Mise en place_," Sakura tells him, pausing in her unpacking. "Make a place. It's the first step in cooking, of course. Juliette taught me that." She pats the hand that is resting on the table, making Alexei jump lightly in surprise.

"Yes," Alexei blurts in embarrassment. Sakura looks up to pause in her busy work, sending a mildly patient smile his way.

"Today, let's make ramen. Something simple but warm." Her eyes sparkle with mischief. "It's easier to be warmer when you aren't alone, but the soup will help as well." Alexei nods slowly in agreement, unsure of what to say. Sakura ties on a simple red and white headscarf, pausing to listen for Alexei's response.

"Ah... I... see..." He doesn't really see, but better that than to look like a fool in front of... her. Her smile widens knowingly, but she says nothing. "Mhm, Alexei-kun, will you pass me a knife from your cabinet?" He hesitates for a moment needlessly, then stumbles over himself to do as she asks. The drawer where the knives are held is to the right beside her hip. He steps forward behind her to pull open the drawer, and all at once as he stands over her, he is aware of the gentle curve of her soft hip just centimeters away from his hand. Alexei gets a sense of how soft and delicate and just... lovely she is... A warmth spreads through him, and he suddenly gets a sense of what she means about the warmth that comes when one isn't... alone. The sudden thoughts embarrass him and he slides the knife on the table. "...Here you are..." His voice is soft and close, right near her ear. He moves to her left, eyes and face turned away.

Sakura's back remains unmoved. Alexei feels a growing distance as he wonders if he's the only one affected. He hopes she feels it too. It's silent for a moment after her much too calm '_thank you_'. He stares at his feet, feeling lost. "Alexei?" Her voice breaks the silence. She slides him a foreign vegetable. "Will you cut these up for the ramen?" He looks up. The knife he gave her is in her hand, meaning he has to reach into the dangerous drawer again to get another. He does so, licking his suddenly-dry lips with a touch of nervousness. His hand slips and he drops the knife by accident.

"Ah... ex-excuse me..." He bends to pick it up, and as he stands, his eyes flicker over her girlish figure with abandon, drawn to the dips and curves of her hips, thighs, calves, ankles. Blinking to force himself to look away, he rinses the utensil and begins to cut the vegetable quietly but quickly- efficiently- beside her. His eyes flicker towards his silent kitchen partner, but he is given a surprise- a peach blush, spread on the face of this so-called unaffected girl. Alexei is shocked, then overwhelmed with the feeling of wanting to stand just a... a little closer to her.

The rest of the cooking is done in companionable silence, and when the food is done, Alexei serves Sakura her ramen in a white bowl, then some for himself in a red one. She leads back into the dining area and shifts her chair carefully closer, then returns to the kitchen proper eating utensils for herself- Alexei is content not to make a fool of himself and uses a fork instead. As she is gone, Alexei shoves his chair as close as possible so that the arms of the chairs touch. Then, he sits in the seat beside hers.  
When she returns, there is a brief pause as she takes in the seating arrangement. She sits beside him, her arm touching his and begins to eat after a quiet, '_Itadakimasu_'. He glances at her face, but it only reveals the charming peach blush that twists his stomach. Alexei looks down into his noodles, more aware of the heat coming from Sakura rather than the heat of the bowl, burning his lap. He isn't sure that he can gather the courage to look up again.


End file.
